


Three Different Orders

by Kashimalin



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Maid Cafe, Secret Santa, Winter, there's a little bit of izumi in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: A Secret Santa for @kawaii4spookiness on Tumblr!You find yourself working at a maid café over break to make a little bit of extra money. While you're working, Wakatoshi, Hinata, and Sousuke all end up visiting you at the café! What happens when they see you all dressed up in a maid outfit?





	1. A Mug of Green Tea

Wakatoshi recognized you first through the frosted glass, his breath coming out in round puffs. You were a familiar face from school - known throughout Ikemen as the only female student in the entire institution. Your cakes, candies, teas, and coffees were the best around, the staple of an afterschool study session or meeting.

So it surprised Wakatoshi to see you working in a maid café as he walked by. It was winter break, which meant that you should be at home. You should be resting with your family and ignoring the demands of retail and stares of teenage boys who just wanted a look at your cute face while contemplating their confessions.

To be _working_ like this... it seemed wrong. Were you happy? Why were you working there? It felt wrong to wonder and stare through the window, and Wakatoshi made a choice in that moment about what he should do.

His feet carried him into the building. The bell over the door chimed as he entered the warm and comforting space. It smelled wonderful, and he instantly found himself unzipping his jacket and putting it over his arm as he looked around the space. Plain cream walls were covered in cute decals and Christmas decorations, and light wood floors were covered in tables where people were seated, eating cute creations or drinking from piping hot mugs.

And all the waitresses were dressed in—

"Hello, senpai!”

He would recognize your voice anywhere. Wakatoshi slowly turned to face you, eyes widening as he saw what you were wearing.

You were dressed up in a maid's outfit, just like every other worker present. The dress was a soft, pastel pink, coupled with a frilled headpiece and lace apron. Your white stockings trailed down to coral heels. He could swear the smile on your face was genuine, happy to see someone from school.

“Can I take your coat?” You held out your hands, and Wakatoshi snapped back into focus, shaking his head.

“No, I can hang it up. Where do you want me to put it?”

You paused a moment – most customers handed it to you without a second thought – but pointed to the coat rack nearby. After he hung it up, you led him over to a table, pulling his chair out for him.

“You, uh…” Wakatoshi gestured at your outfit, shrugging his shoulders. “You look nice right now, by the way. Like, it… it looks nice.”

“You think so? I thought it suited me, but I didn’t want to ask anybody…” Your cheeks felt warm, and you shook the embarrassment away. “Anyway, senpai, why are you here?”

“Oh, me? I was… I was just walking by, you know? Then I saw you, a-and thought I’d stop in. But didn’t expect to see you working in a place like this, shouldn’t you be on break like the rest of us?”

“Oh!” You waved off his concern, giving a reassuring smile. “I wanted to keep making money over break. I still have to buy books for next year, so I decided to work at what I do best. Speaking of work, is there anything I can do to start you off?”

“Uh… no, I’ll get back to you.”

You nodded, giving a wave and moving on. Wakatoshi grabbed a menu from the table and looked it over for a moment, but found he wasn’t registering anything. You were still on his mind, still dressed in the adorable maid outfit.

It was only the sound of his phone going off that distracted him from his thoughts. Wakatoshi yanked it out of his pocket, staring at the notification.

> _Unread: Izumi_

He tapped the screen, their chat logs appearing.

_> Where are you, Wakatoshi? Did you get lost?_

_> Izumi, get over here right now_

_> Where? Didn’t you say we were meeting at the café?_

_> Come to this address [view attachment]_

_> Wakatoshi?? Why???_

He ignored the final texts, knowing that Izumi would follow no matter what. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Wakatoshi glanced over the menu again, trying to find something he wanted.

 _Can’t go wrong with a green tea,_ he decided. He looked about the café, finding you easily amidst the other workers. You turned your head for a moment to see if he was ready to order, and caught his gaze. You couldn’t help but giggle as his cheeks turned red and he spun away, refusing to maintain eye contact.

“Have you decided what you want to order?” you asked as you approached.

“I’ll have a green tea—“

The bell over the door rang again, and the two of you turned to see another familiar face come inside. Izumi seemed to be slightly out of breath, scanning the café as he adjusted his crooked glasses. When he saw Wakatoshi, a relieved smile grew on his features, and he made his way towards the table.

“Should I make it two?” you asked with a wink, before pulling out a chair for Izumi. “Welcome to the café, senpai!”

At the sound of your voice, Izumi’s head snapped up, recognizing you instantly. He sputtered at you seated him before going off towards the kitchens.

“W-Was that…?” He pointedly dumbly in your direction, and Wakatoshi nodded once.

“She’s cute right now, isn’t she?”

Izumi could only stare after where you had gone, finally understanding why Wakatoshi had changed their meeting place so suddenly. He had his suspicions for a while about Wakatoshi’s feelings, but never had too much evidence to support them.

But now, it was all in his actions. When you returned with their tea, his cheeks were pink, but his eyes were warm with affection. You caught his stares across the room, and your voice was always heard no matter how far across the room you were. How his muscles tensed a moment when a customer complained – and eased when you resolved it without major incident.

 _He’s fallen hard_ , Izumi thought with a smile as he took a sip of his tea, the warmth of the mug pleasurable against his cold fingers. _I wonder if he’s even noticed, yet._


	2. Warm Peppermint Tea, with Sweets

Hinata had heard about it from Ai, who had heard about it from Wakatoshi, who had been there with Izumi just two days ago.

 _The school barista is working in a maid café downtown._ The moment Hianta got the text, he felt a slight sense of urgency to go that same afternoon. He knew that if word had spread to him, it was only a matter of time before Sousuke and Soujiro knew and asked to go with him.

He wanted to see you for himself, alone, first.

It was just after the lunch rush, so the tables were empty of people, but covered in their dirty plates and used napkins. You were among those cleaning up, stacking plates to towering heights and carrying them into the kitchen. You were so busy that you didn’t register the bell ringing, slipping through the double doors at the back of the café. Hinata saw you before you vanished through them, unable to catch a full glimpse of you in the café uniform. Deciding to wait for you, he stayed by the door, bouncing from one foot to the other. A couple other waitresses came up to him, asking if he would like to be seated, but he refused their advances. Asking if he could have you instead, they traded a glance and departed, saying they would get you from the kitchens.

And when you came out, he swore that his heart nearly stopped. While your hair was styled and your headpiece a little crooked, it was still the most lovely color on you. The way you walked was graceful and becoming, suited to the stockings and shoes you wore.

 _It might even suit you too well,_ he mused. Hinata could only imagine the riots that would break out if you had worn anything like that to school – and he was suddenly grateful that you hadn’t agreed to wear one when the third-years asked you to participate in their festival café. _Although, they might not have picked something that enhanced your features so well—_

“Welcome to the café, senpai!” You called him out of his thoughts, and he came down from his reverie.

“Hello. How are you?”

“I’m good! But… are you all right, senpai? You look a little dazed, and your cheeks are red. Are you stressed?”

“Hm?” He tilts his head to one side, puzzled by your reaction. While his cheeks did feel warm, he hadn’t thought that he was blushing at the sight of you. “I’m perfectly fine, I just would like a table.”

You nod. “All right! Follow me! But don’t worry about lying to me, I get if you’re stressed! I’m sure you had many invites for tea ceremonies and things like that, so it would be good for you to relax here!”

Hinata hummed in agreement. “I suppose. Can I get any recommendations on what you order then?”

“Oh no, don’t you worry about that. I’ll fix the right thing up for you, on the house!” With a wink, you vanish back into the kitchens. Hinata could only stare after you, watching how you had carried yourself and how the skirt moved about your legs. _Too cute._

Minutes later, you returned with a cup of tea and an accompanying plate, placing them in front of Hinata. He lifted the cup to his lips, inhaling the warm scent.

“A peppermint tea,” he comments quietly. “A relaxing brew. While it does have other benefits, I can only assume you gave it to me for its destressing purposes.”

“Yes! It’s meant for the winter season, too. Peppermint and all that. It’s why I put it together with a candy cane and gingerbread cookie.” You point towards the other plate, and he nodded in understanding.

 “I can see why. It is a good thought.” He smiles as he tries to avoid glancing at you, not wanting your appearance to send him back into a flustered mess so soon. You did things to his heart that he never expected, and seeing you all dressed up like that…

 _I’ll have to remember to invite you to our Christmas party. Hopefully, you haven’t got any other plans._  


	3. A Promised Hot Chocolate

Even after school ended, the Ikemen Academy Archery Team still practiced through the start of the holiday season. They wanted to leave in top form, their level of dedication unwavering in the face of family get-togethers and going back across the country to visit relatives and endure their younger siblings or cousins. However, they were free to attend as frequently or infrequently as they desired, in favor of enjoying their break in other ways.

Sousuke, however, took it upon himself to attend every single one. He knew that he had to be the perfect model for the other students to look up to, and yet – could forgive them for things here and there.

So on the final day, Sousuke let them go early. Relieved cheers rippled throughout the group, and on the final day, he made sure that they all took their gear before putting his own bag and coat on.

Heading towards the downtown area, Sousuke knew where exactly where he wanted to go. He had planned to meet Soujiro and Hinata there after practice was over, but since they had gotten out a couple hours early... he couldn’t help the skip in his step as his feet took him towards his destination.

However, when he arrived, he was met with the scene of a closed door. The sign declared that they would not be open for another hour – but someone was shoveling snow outside, grunting with each shovelful of snow they lifted off the ground.

Sousuke recognized you instantly and walked over, bending over to get your attention. With a warm smile, he asked, “Do you need any help?”

You jumped a little as he came into view. “Sousuke-senpai!” Your cheeks were flushed red, and it was clear that despite the cold temperatures, you were sweating slightly from exertion. “I… I should be fine, shoveling. Just a little bit more to go, after all!”

“You seem worn out, though. Here, let me take over for a little bit.” Without waiting for your reply, he reached out to take the shovel, gesturing for you to step aside.

“You don’t have to help, Sousuke-senpai!” You tried to snatch the shovel back, but he kept it out of reach, laughing slightly.

“I want to help, so let me, okay?”

You pouted, looking around for something to do while he began to work. For a few minutes, you were standing idly by with nothing to do – but then looked up from your phone and saw that Sousuke was piling snow by the door. It’s height, while not too large yet, might be enough to…

As you started working on your mini project, Sousuke took a moment to catch his breath, leaning against the shovel. He looked around for you – and saw that you were hard at work gathering the snow into a solid pile by the door of the café.

“What are you doing?”

“Me? I’m going to make a snowman! I think the charm of one will attract some more customers!”

Sousuke laughed lightly, shaking his head. “Only you would put this much work into a vacation job.”

“That’s what I do!” You gave a confident smile. “I want to put my best into everything that I do.”

“Which is exactly how you should look at life,” Sousuke agreed. He turned to quickly finish shoveling in order to help you with the snowman. He refined the base while you started work on the torso and head. Slowly, the figure came into shape, and you popped into the café to grab a carrot and spare costume buttons. When you finally put all the parts in, the two of you stepped back to admire your handiwork.

“He just needs some clothing,” you said, putting a hand to your chin. “What could we use…”

As you pondered it, Sousuke started to unfurl his own scarf from about his neck, stepping forward to put it around the snowman.

“Wait, Sousuke! Don’t put that around it, keep your scarf!”

“It’s fine,” he said, smiling at you. “You can just return it to me later. And for now, I’ll just text Hinata to bring me another one.”

“If you’re sure…” You sighed, before returning his smile. “Then come inside to get warm! I’ll heat up some hot chocolate, and we can wait for more people to get here.” You went to open the door, but Sousuke stopped you a moment, reaching out to grab your hand.

“I… Thank you. Is there anything else I can do to help?” His words seemed awkward, as if he had changed them at the last moment – but you decided not to press him, shaking your head.

“Not at all. You’ve done enough, so it’s my turn to treat you! Come on in!”

“I’ll follow your lead.”


End file.
